


A Day Together

by Bopie98



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Gaim, M/M, Team Baron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bopie98/pseuds/Bopie98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack and Peco decide to take a day off from all the Beat Rider work and just spend it with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Together

Peco walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes. He kept hearing music off and on and after hours finally decided to investigate. He walked down the stairs and found Zack standing in front of a table, writing down on a piece of paper. There were papers all over the table and a few crumpled up near the trash can in the corner.

“Zack, what are you doing? It's really late,” Peco whined. Zack spun around, startled.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm just trying out some new choreography and one thing led to another. I didn't even realize how late it had gotten,” Zack explained. Peco pouted and walked over to him, looking at all his ideas written on the paper.

“How do you even read this? Your handwriting is awful,” Peco teased. Zack blushed slightly and looked away.

“It doesn't matter. I can read it, so it's fine,” Zack replied. Peco walked over and wrapped his arms around Zack's stomach from behind, resting his head on Zack's back. Zack smiled and put his hands on Peco's arms.

“You woke me up so you have to help me get back to sleep,” Peco said with a smile. Zack chuckled and pulled Peco's arms off of him. He turned to face Peco and picked him up effortlessly. Peco smiled as Zack carried Peco upstairs and sat on the bed, placing Peco down next to him. Peco got comfortable next to him, resting his head on Zack's lap and holding Zack's hand.

“Did you need me to get you anything?” Zack asked poking Peco's nose lightly. Peco shook his head and smiled up at Zack.

“No, I just want to stay like this,” Peco replied.

“Alright. I'm sorry for waking you, I'll finish it tomorrow.” Peco just shrugged and looked up at Zack.

“And then what are you going to do tomorrow?” Peco asked curiously.

“I don't know. I guess after I finish the dance I'll just hang out. We've been working a lot lately, so taking the rest of the day off would be good,” Zack replied thoughtfully. Peco smiled to himself and closed his eyes. Zack rubbed Peco's back lightly until he unintentionally drifted off to sleep.

Zack woke up the next day laying down and tucked into the bed. He stretched and looked around the room. He then remembered he fell asleep in Peco's room, but Peco was no where to be seen. He got up with a confused expression and walked downstairs to see Peco dancing. The music was barely audible, but Peco was dancing beautifully. It was a mix of his own choreography and he could only guess Peco's own flair. He clapped when the song was over and Peco looked over, a bright smile on his face.

“It took me forever to decipher your notes, but I figured it out and finished your dance for you,” Peco said brightly.

“Why did you finish it? I was planning to,” Zack asked. Peco's face fell a little bit.

“I was hoping to be able to spend the day with you. You don't like it?” Peco asked. Zack crossed his arms and attempted to keep a straight face.

“Show me the whole thing and I'll let you know,” Zack said. Peco looked slightly unsure of himself as he walked over to the CD player and started the song over again. However any uncertainty Peco felt before melted away as he danced. Zack leaned against the railing, watching. He loved watching Peco dance almost as much as Peco loved dancing. When the song finished Peco looked at Zack expectantly.

“Well?” he asked, the suspense killing him. Zack couldn't hold in his smile anymore and walked over, wrapping his arms around Peco and pulling him into a tight hug.

“I love it, you're amazing Peco,” Zack murmured. Peco smiled and cuddled into Zack's arms. “So what did you want to do today now that you have me all to yourself.” Peco made his thoughtful expression which Zack couldn't help but smile at. Zack squeezed Peco slightly and Peco chuckled in surprise.

“Movie marathon!” Peco said excitedly. Zack smiled and walked with Peco to the couch. Peco sat down and Zack sat next to him, grabbing the remote. Peco cuddled against Zack and he wrapped his arms around Peco's shoulders. He turned on the TV and channel surfed until he found the beginning of a movie.

The first movie ended up being a sappy movie with a sad ending. Peco started crying near the end and Zack just chuckled and held him closer. He could tell Peco was trying his hardest not to cry too hard in front of Zack, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

The second movie was more to Zack's liking. An action flick with a lot of explosions. Zack watched Peco as he stared at the screen in wonder, flinching every time something blew up. Zack answered all of Peco's questions when he had them.

“Zack?” Peco said as the credits rolled across the screen.

“Yeah?”

“I'm really happy I have you,” Peco murmured. Zack smiled and kissed the top of Peco's head. “I'm really happy that we can just be together like this. Just sitting together in your arms. Can we be like this forever?”

“We can be like this for as long as you want Peco. I'm really happy to be with you too,” Zack answered. Peco smiled brightly and cuddled back into Zack's side, watching as another movie started. They just sat together, all day with Peco in Zack's arms. Every once and a while one of them would get up to get food or use the bathroom, but the other would always be waiting for him at the couch.

Peco was the first to nod off, sometime around 11 at night. Zack carefully lifted Peco into his arms and carried him up the stairs, laying him gently on the bed. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead, He was about to leave when he felt Peco grab his wrist, startling him. At first he thought Peco had woken up, but noticed that he was still fast asleep. He chuckled and climbed carefully into the bed next to Peco, pulling him close and hugging him to his chest.

“I love you,” Zack whispered before closing his eyes.


End file.
